Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki namekaze
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack the real Madara saves Naruto's parents by using a fuinjutsu he created to seal the fox in Naruto and then takes Naruto to train him for twelve years. 'Good Madara' God like Naruto Naruto's parents live and Naru hina and fem kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a beautiful night for most people in konoha. But for one man it was the night his son would be born and he was busy trying to keep the Kyuubi sealed as he seal was weakened due to his wife Kushina giving birth. "Just one more push honey" said Minato as Kushina squeezed his arm.(okay okay I am not too good at writing this kind of scene but let's just go with it) After five more minutes of pushing they heard crying as Minato was trying to strengthen the self some one spoke.

"Step away from the jinchuriki yondiame or the child dies" said a masked man.

"Calm down no need to resort to violence" said Minato.

"I am calm" said the masked man before he tossed little Naruto up in the air. In midair it could be seen that the baby blanket was covered in explosive tags, forcing Minato to leave his wife's side and flash out of the area with Naruto. After securing the baby he went to a safe house and placed Naruto in his crib before flashing back to his wife. When he got back he barely made it to get Kushina out of the way from the kyuubi's foot that came crashing down above them. He placed her on the bed next to Naruto's crib before heading back to fight against the masked man.

Minato looked at the masked man. "Who are you and what do you want with the Kyuubi?" Asked Minato.

"I am Madara Uchiha and I want to destroy the village and rule the world" said the masked man claiming to be Madara.

Minato just flashed to him and hit him with a contract seal before flashing away and throwing his kunai at his enemy before slamming a ressengan into his back. "Leave this village alone and forget the Kyuubi or I will kill you where you stand" said Minato.

"You live up to your reputation yondiame but know this I will one day have the Kyuubi along with all other tailed beasts" the fake Madara said as he was started to disappear into the hole where his eye was.

Minato then flashed to where the Kyuubi was and took him far from he village where he had a clone bring Naruto and set up the sealing ritual and had Kushina hold down the Kyuubi with her chains. Little did they know the real Madara saw this and was fuming he started running through handsigns before appearing in a henge as the ghost of Tobirama senju before speaking his jutsu name. **"Forbidden style biiju seal"** said 'Tobirama' as the Kyuubi was then sucked into the gut of Naruto.

Minato was stunned by this. "Lord second how?" Asked a confused Minato.

'Tobirama' looked at Minato with a smile. "I used a jutsu before my death that would leave a chunk of my soul so if I was needed I could protect the village" 'Tobirama' said. "I will take your son and train him to take over as leader of this village but for now he will have to stay out of the village for 12 years in order for his training to be complete and don't worry I will get someone to take pictures of him for you" said 'Tobirama'. "And when he comes back let him challenge the final academy exams and place him on team seven with Kakashi" finished 'Tobirama'.

"Thank you lord Second and I will" said Minato before he passed out alongside his wife who were both exausted due to using almost all their chakra. As soon as they passed out 'Tobirama' picked up Naruto and was about to leave when he saw the wide eyes of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"S-sensei? What are you doing?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I'm taking this boy for twelve years to prepare him for shinobi life and to make it so he will be able to take the Hokage throne when he gets old enough" said 'Tobirama' before he dissapeared and reappeared in a cave with Naruto in his arms. Once in the cave he saw the black and white plant like person named Zetsu so he undid the henge. "Zetsu I want you to set up a crib by my throne for now and when he's old enough a bed" said Madara.

"Yes **mas** ter" said the two halves.

After the crib was made Madara got a kunai and cut his hand and dripped enough of his blood into Naruto's mouth that he wouldn't be thirsty but also to give Naruto his abilities.

Three years later

Naruto was now three years old and looked at Madara. "Sensei what are we going to do today?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I had you start reading yesterday and you impressed me showing that you can read and speak win relative ease at such an early age so I will start you in tai, nin, gen, fuujin, and kenjutsu. But first I want to see you unlock your chakra. Sit in a lotus meditative position, close your eyes and look inside yourself for a warm pull by your stomach" said Madara which Naruto did. After five minutes that seemed like forever Madara felt a very strong dense chakra pouring out of Naruto who's eyes opened revealing a fully matured sharingan. 'Hmm this is a shocker as he has the sharingan before nine but also this dense chakra reminds me of my old friend Hashirama before he died it's very calming' thought Madara. "Naruto can you cut the chakra flow to your eyes just imagine a dam stopping the chakra flow to your eyes" said Madara which Naruto listened and did what told before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

"Zetsu while he is out use this seal every time he's asleep and by the time he is twelve he will be a gennin with high Kage level reserves and high Kage level chakra control and an arsenal of jutsu that would match a user of the sharingan who copied over 1000 jutsu.

 **"Ye** s ma **ster** " said Zetsu as he grabbed the seal and activated it causing the Kyuubis chakra to go throughout his body expanding his chakra coils and tenketsu making his reserves bigger.

The next day

Madara walked up to Naruto. "Good morning my student" said Madara.

"Good morning Sensei" said Naruto.

"Naruto I guess it's time I told you about your parents" said Madara. "Your father the yondiame Hokage was going to sacrifice himself to seal the nine tailed demon fox inside you. But I stepped in before both him and your mother died as I wanted you to be able to meet them but with the Obito Uchiha using my name and with how powerful he is I sealed the fox in u and decided to train you for twelve years as to save you from him and so you could live your dreams and to atone for my sins as I will die in twelve years, your mom however is Kushina Uzumaki also known as the red death, and before you ask they know you are being trained till your twelve and every picture I can get of you is sent to them so they know you are healthy and alive but what they think is that Tobirama senju is training you because they would have attacked me if they knew I was the one who was going to train you" said Madara.

After hearing all of that Naruto was crying. "You saved my mom and dad? That must make you a monster of a shinobi" said Naruto.

"I guess you could say that I mean me and Hashirama-San did found the village" said Madara with a little pride in his voice.


	2. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
